Infinite
1= |-| 2= Infinite is the secondary antagonist of Sonic Forces. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Infinite VS Adam Taurus (Sonic The Hedgehog VS RWBY) (Completed) * Android 16 VS Infinite * Android 21 vs Infinite (Completed) * Bowser vs Infinite * Infinite vs Bowser Jr * Dark Pit vs Infinite * Infinite Vs Day * Infinite the Jackal vs Emerald Sustrai (RoadRollerDio) * Infinite vs Galacta Knight * Griffith vs. Infinite (Completed) * Infinite vs Homura Akemi * Infinite VS Megaman X (Completed) * Infinite vs Mephiles * Infinite vs Mysterio '''(Completed)' * Mewtwo vs Infinite * 'Infinite VS Necrozma' (Completed by SSS13) * Infinite vs Prometheus * 'Reverse-Flash VS Infinite' (Completed) * Sephiroth VS Infinite * 'Infinite vs Tempest Shadow' (Completed) * Infinite vs. Ultron Sigma * Vile vs Infinite * Zero (Kirby) vs Infinite (By Eficiente) * 'Zero VS Infinite' (Completed) * 'Zoroark vs Infinite' (Completed by SSS13) * Shiva(PSO2) Vs Infinite the Jackal Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 17 * Android 18 * Antasma * Apocalypse * Armageddon (Gormiti) * Bayonetta * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Broly * Carnage * Cell * Cheetah * Cinder Fall * Copy X (Mega Man Zero) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dimentio * Doctor Doom * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Double * Eliza * Emerald Sustrai * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Frieza * Gatomon * GOLB * Goku Black * Herobrine * Janemba * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Jiren * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) * Kid Buu * Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) * Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) * Lucario * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Neopolitan * Nui Harime * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Salem * Sans (Undertale) * Scarecrow * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Sigma * Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Thanos * Ultron * Umarak * Urizen (Devil May Cry 5) * Vegeta * Wario * Wither * Zant (The Legend of Zelda) History Infinite was once used to be the commander of Jackal Squad and he was proclaimed to be the "Ultimate Mercenary". One day, he and his Squad invaded Eggman's place and confront the Doctor, when Infinite tried to slash Eggman, he ended up colliding his Blade with the Phantom Ruby, creating a hallucination of Infinite's secret desire: The world's destruction. Eggman saw this and decided to make a deal with Infinite to make him join on his side, Infinite agreed with it. Death Battle Info * Created by Dr. Eggman. https://youtu.be/tbIO4uO7awg * Levitation * Can create literally hundreds of energy cubes. ** Hand blasts ** Lasers ** Gravity Manipulation * 'Faster than Sonic' https://youtu.be/Mn6uqp_mr98?t=14s * Superhuman strength * Size shifting * Null Space * Star Creation * Can clone himself * Illusion creation * Leader of a squad of Sonic's former villains; Chaos, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Zavok. (Actually all those villains are illusions created by him) Feats * Infiltrated Eggman’s base prior to gaining the Phantom Ruby. * Enabled Eggman in conquering the world within 6 months. * Easily defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. * Slaughtered most of the Big Wave Team by himself. * Tanked a full power Double Boost head-on. * Created an artificial Sun. * Outpaced Sonic, who’s speed is comparable to the speed of light Weaknesses * Powers can be counteracted by using another Phantom Ruby * Requires a large supply of energy * Extremely arrogant, often choosing not to finish off opponents * Obsessed for not being weak Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sega Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Sonic characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Mascots Category:Psychic Users Category:Leader Category:Military Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Summoners